Solune
' ' ='Solune, Phoenix Lord of the Skies'= 'Solune's Prayer Verse 1: ' ''Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death. '' ''Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. '' ''The voices of our prayers will break through darkness. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Verse 2: ' We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts. '' ''Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. Become a part of the limitless love of Solune. '' ''Anara'la belore.. 'Verse 3: ' Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash; none may forestall our return. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Exuent: ' Solune Adorei.. 'The Prayer Explained: (Sermon 4-4-11) ' '''The following is a record of the Word of Solune, as spoke through Lacryma Sunleaf and her ministry in Silvermoon, 12011.A.S. (After Sundering): "Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death." This phrase it speaks of the truth that we do not perish when our bodies die. They are flesh, cursed by the Old Gods. But our souls. The stuff of our true self. It remains on. We will transcend life and death, enduring on as a part of the Light of the Sun. All things in existence cleave to this truth. "Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. The voices of our prayers will break through darkness." You must have faith to achieve anything. Even the smallest voice still creates a echo. The more faith, the more the echoes. The more echoes.. the greater power of the Soul, and the ability to crush darkness, as Ashbringer crushed Frostmourne. "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." '' '''Echoes can become a cacophony. But organized.. they can become a mighty symphony. This is why the Faith of Solune is so important. Alone every one of us is weak. Not one of us could fight something like say.. Yogg'Saron. But cultivating our powers together.. we can defeat even a Daemon like Kil'jaeden, and defeat EVEN a God.' "Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. ''Become a part of the limitless love of Solune."'' Solune wants only what is good for the Sin'dorei people. But in turn Sin'dorei must ever want what is also good for our people. Sin'dorei must be proud. Sin'dorei must cultivate Power. Sin'dorei must ever seek perfection. ' '''The Night Elves hold themselves as above all others. Yet the moon is a reflection of the sun. Sin'dorei can be better.. no. The Sin'dorei ''are better than they. ''' '''The Sin'dorei are the Children of the Blood. "Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God." What does hatred achieve? Sometimes it is justly given, other times it is a fools gamble, bringing pain and misery to our people. Many Sin'dorei dislike the High Elves for their treachery. This is understandable. As a people the Sin'dorei endured much. The Quel'dorei forsook that much as the Night Elves forsook Solune ancestrally. But while not conceding your own superiority as a chosen part of Solune's people, the Sin'dorei should still pity the poor lost Quel'dorei. The lost and self-arrogant few have abandoned their birthright. ' '''The Sin'dorei all endured the darkness and now in the Sunwell they have the Light of the Dawn again. The Light and immortality through it is thus the Sin'dorei's birthright. The Sin'dorei are not the Night Elves who time and again show their desire to reclaim immortality at the cost of the world. ' 'The Sin'dorei are above the depravities and backward thinkings of their lost dark elf cousins. The Sin'dorei live in a wonderous civilization and have a fund of wisdom the like which the world can simply not equal. Through faith and belief in your own sunlight you fear no skulking shadow spawn of the past. ' '''The Sin'dorei reign supreme, and our future awaits us. 　''' "Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash; none may forestall our return." 'All Sin'dorei are assured of immortality through Solune. The Sin'dorei people are like red steel. They are hammered. They are shaped. They are reheated and hammered again. They cool, and are then reheated! ' 'Sin'dorei are truly not the weak K'irin Unicorn of yesterday's High Elven civilization but rather, the phoenix. ' '''Beautiful. 'Proud. 'Powerful. 'Perfect. 'Eternal. ''' '''Like the light of the Sun on Eversong woods.. Through Solune we are reminded of this and must thus ask ourselves. Do we Sin'dorei allow ourselves to be second class citizens in this Horde or our world? 'No! 'We will perservere. 'We are the Sin'dorei! We are t'he chosen of the Light of the Sun, and brothers in the Horde. We are their advisors and great tacticians. Through our hands the Horde has regained much power. Now moving forward we will return to Kalimdor and retake what was taken from us by the Night Elves and Exile. Welcome to the future. Pity the Kal'dorei are too late to stop it. Selama ashal' anore. ' 'The Sunwalkers ''' (TBA) 'Relation to An'she' ( TBA ) The Rules: (OOC Courtesy) Since a lot of things are rapidly happening at once, I am writing this segment for an errata everyone can use, that way I'm not answering questions 24/7, and people have a reliable resource moving forward. '''On Behavior Out of Character (OOC): - Do not Metagame. If I get word of it, I'll have to exclude you from the RP, and I dont want to. :( - If possible, help eliminate Meta-gaming wherever you go. - At all times, even in disguise, you represent Solune and the believers. Remember this. - Treat fellow believers, as well as the chosen, with respect and you will be thusly rewarded with more respect. - Other members of the Wyrmrest Accord Roleplaying community are also to be treated with respect. - The Chosen adopt a very rigid and theocratic lifestyle. There are several ways to fall from grace. Be wary! '- OOC DRAMA, SUCH AS PLAYING CHURCH MEMBERS OFF OF EACH OTHER, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.' On Behavior In Character (IC): - Reverence for Solune in all things. - Reverence and Pride for all Sin'dorei - Abhorence to the Night Elves, who seek ever to destroy and usurp the Sin'dorei's divine right. - Respect and obedience to the Chosen and High Priestess will result in like-respect. - Respect to the Magisters and Legitimate authorities of Silvermoon. (Ie: “Render unto Silvermoon the things which are Silvermoon's, and unto Solune the things that are Solune’s”) - Respect for your brethren at all times. - If you are a chosen and thus recieved the mark of Solune keep Church information within the Ethos, unless otherwise specified. One of the easiest ways to fall from grace and be excommunicated is to speak of things that blaspheme or harm your God. -'PLEASE REFER TO THE UPDATED RULES REGARDING CHOSEN, AND THE MARK OF SOLUNE. ' GHI ITEMS: (Rules) -There are a couple of items in use via GHI which the Chosen and Believers may carry. If you are concerned on if it has my authorization, look for the "Made by Lacryma" tag. Anything else will be deemed non-approved materials. Repeated reference to unsanctioned things will result in removal from the storyline. Ie: "I know about the Mark of Solune but I'm not a chosen.". No. You do not. No one should. Confirm with me OOC or via In-Game mail if you need info. Muchas Gracias guys! Its really hard to be the police for this, but with community help we'll make this into a really fun ongoing story I think! :D Rule 1: Solune's Prayerbook: (GHI: Suntouched Prayerbook) Rule 2: Solune's Mark of Favor: ''' The following is presented as an ''ENTIRELY OOC'' guide so our antagonists have more of an awareness of our guild lore as it affects them. There are two classifications to the Believers of Solune. The Believer, and the Chosen: '''The Believer: '''If you have a Suntouched Pocketbook, or on some level like the message spread? Congrats, your a believer. Thats all! You are of course assured of following the true god of the Sin'dorei, but you dont serve him directly and might not be the most religious person in Azeroth. '''The Chosen: '''The Chosen are the Chosen of Solune. Exclusively Sin'dorei, they aspire to uphold the tenets of Solune's Holy Light, and also aspire to uplift themselves and their people by embodying Solune's three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. A chosen will have access to the Codex of the Sun, and thus is able to preach to the believers. '''How to Become a Chosen: '''A Believer must undertake a lengthy baptism which culminates with Solune branding his mark for all time into the believer, granting them his divine strength, and also favor. This mark is the equivalent of our guild com, long distance communicator, sigil, and all around tool that holds the Church together. Please note, this mark will '''ONLY '''appear to other chosen. Its one of Solune's gifts that ensures if someone claims to be a Chosen, the real chosen will know right away they are lying as they will lack the mark. Currently there's no known, guaranteed way to detect the Mark unless you have it. To get it, you must undergo the rites of Baptism '''with Lacryma leading it. Chosen are not able at this time to give marks! Revisions / Other Stuff: ' Any prior discussion of the Mark of Solune should be voided, unless I specifically mention it in the story. I am presently re-compiling this into a GHI item which will be be added in GHI Rule 5, when completed. While I wrote this all in the original codex, it looks like the info regarding it was conviently discarded or something got fouled up when I mentioned it OOC in our RP channel for the Chosen. '''Moving Forward: ' In an effort to nip problems in the bud before they become a "he-said-she-said" debate, I am committing it today to the Wiki-site as a reliable point of referral for all who dont have GHI. *'Re: The very brief discussion held in the Sun-Spire regarding them on 4-4-11 with Linthara, was apparently done with information that should not of been given or known. Because I went along and Roleplayed it under a false perception of the facts, which I was presented with today, I am discarding that point now and any discussion with Lac regarding her marking followers will result in a very blank stare and OOC pointing to this dated matter. No one except the chosen should be aware of the Mark of Solune. Thank you!'' *'' '''Rule 3: The Codex of the Sun:' Rule 4: Powers of the Mark of Solune: